Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!)
Deadpool here! Welcome to my game! Yeah, I know a bunch of other jerks are in it, but really it's all about the Merc With A Mouth. I was just some regular dope until the Weapon X program took me in, gave me a sweet Healing Factor and made me the deadly assassin Adonis you see before you. I like long walks on the beach, all the chimichangas I can get, and video games where you have to match three things together for some reason. Powers A Little Off the Top Power Cost Red 6 AP All these suckers are punching each other all over, when I go right to the source - their health bars! I'll slice the enemy's health bar with my sweet ninja-swords, dealing 25% of their current health in damage (maximum 400 damage). Level Upgrades: Level 2: SLICE, SLICE, SLICE! My katanas now cut off 30% of some schlub's health! (maximum 480 damage). Level 3: SLICE, SLICE, SLICE! My katanas now cut off 35% of some schlub's health! (maximum 560 damage). Level 4: SLICE, SLICE, SLICE! My katanas now cut off 45% of some schlub's health! Level 5: SLICE, SLICE, SLICE! My katanas now cut off 65% of some schlub's health! WHALES! WHALES! WHALES! Power Cost Purple 14 AP You've gotta help me get rid of all these whales (don't ask) before they go bad! I'll hit the enemy team with a Beluga, dealing 493 damage, but if you spend your Deadpool Points (the Money With The Mouth) I'll hit 'em with every whale I've got. I'm practically giving these whales away! Level Upgrades: Level 2: Nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana NARWHAL! damage Level 3: Upgrade to the deadly panda-bear of the sea, THE ORCA! Level 4: Send your enemies on a whale watch of pain to Notre Dame with a HUMPBACK! Level 5: From Marvel Puzzle Quest, I whale at thee! Feel the might of the SPERM WHALE! Any level: If you have enough Deadpool Points to spend, the entire enemy team is killed at once. Life of the Party Black (PASSIVE) Everyone should be paying more attention to me! If a character with less health than me would take 274 or more damage, I'll hop into the spotlight, taking the attack. Don't worry, my awesome Healing Factor then places a Black Countdown tile that'll restore 148 health to me when it goes off. Level Upgrades: Level 2: Ooh yeah! Healing Factor over-time! My Countdown tile will heal 178 damage. Level 3: Ooh yeah! Healing Factor over-time! My Countdown tile will heal 207 damage. Level 4: 63 807 damage for Countdown tile healing 785 damage Level 5: Ooh yeah! Healing Factor over-time! My Countdown tile will heal (1134 damage 63) Best Build What do you think the best build for Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!)is? 3/5/5 5/3/5 5/5/3 5/4/4 4/5/4 4/4/5 Level Gallery Recruit Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!).png|Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!) Recruit Enemy Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!).png|Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!) Enemy Photo Dialogue Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!).png|Storyboard Cutscene Dialogue Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!)2.png|Storyboard Cutscene 2 Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!) Deadpool Points.png|Winning Deadpool Points Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!) A Little Off the Top.png|A Little Off the Top Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!) WHALES! WHALES! WHALES!.png|WHALES! WHALES! WHALES! Category:X-Men